


Until we meet again

by LordFarquad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby, Feedism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Otabek Atlin - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, chubby yurio, fat yurio, feedee, feedee yurio, feeder otabek, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Otabek is obviosuly excited to see his boyfriend after so long, though is concerned to find the young boy reaching a very unhealthy slim frame. It only takes a little bit of his intervention to make things change for the better. Now the older is coming back to Russia more excited to see how much weight his boyfrined had gained





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my tumblr: @bulletproofscales  
> Annon: "Hi! I saw your yoi fanfic and was wondering if u could do otayuri with a chubby soft yurio??? thankssss :3"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

\---  


WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

Otabek was worried, ok? It wasn’t easy to see his boyfriend get thinner everyday through the webcam of a shitty computer. He knew, it was the season; filled with competitions and training. But he couldn't help but cringe as he hugged his boyfriend after being apart for so long, he could feel the younger’s ribs against his large hands as he plunged into him dearly. Maybe he was exaggerating with all of this, maybe he just thought he was skinnier because he hadn't seen him in so long and he was being paranoid.  
He was planning on staying for two weeks, and during that time Otabek had a horrible insight into his boyfriend’s habits. Although he didn’t spend as much of his day training during his stay, his ridiculously small portions remained the same. Also with all this time spending together, the older had a proper look at him; the way his ribs poked out with any slight movement of his torso, or the way his legs had slimmed down, his face was more angular and sharp. So as much as he had hoped to be wrong, Yuri Plisetsky was definitely skinnier and it was concerning.  
However, this new discovery would only inspire him to take action and intervene.  
\---  
It would be difficult to make sure Yuri ate properly and rested, being all the way in Kazakhstan. Though it wasn’t hard teaming with his boyfriend’s grandad, he worried about the blond boy more than he did. I only took a mall talk to get the older man in action.  
“Ah, I didn’t remember Yurio being so thin when I last came…” HIs stone was nonchalant though it got the older’s attention easily.  
“Oh. You think so?” Mr. Plisetsky or Kolya, as he was told to called him, had his brows furrowed in concern.  
“Maybe I’m just being paranoid but his meals are so small. I can’t help but worry.” His tone was rather stern although Table felt really helpless and truly preoccupied.  
“No, no! I understand. Maybe I could see if I could try to feed him more. See if he gets some meat in his bones.” Although he sounded playful as always, Kolya kept his word. He left Russia pleased with himself, not only he got to spend two wonderful weeks with his boyfriend; but there was this excitement for their next meet up t come, to see if his plan had actually worked.  
\----  
“I’m telling you Beka! I don’t know what’s gotten into him! I knew Kolya was going to lose his mind one day, but I never thought it would be like this…” Otabek couldn’t contain the fit of laughter at the younger’s exaggeration.  
“Only because he made you eat the whole plate… Yurio that’s what you should be eating.” He said in between silent giggles.  
“No you don’t understand! The one plate he made me eat, was HUGE. I’m telling you, I’ve never eaten so much in one sitting.” The younger’s face cringed across the screen. It had only been a couple of hours since he had left back to Kazakhstan, but it seemed Yuri’s grandad was already getting into action.  
“I really don’t see what the problem is.” The older said with a fond smile. He enjoyed getting his boyfriend’s angry, though this time what he was saying was fully sincere. He ready would love Yuri to take better care of himself.  
“What the problem is?!” The younger yelled into the microphone in his computer. “I can barely move Otabek! I feel like I’m about to burst!” As if he didn’t miss Yuri enough already, those words made the older want to be there, in his room; not having the desk to cover what he could only imagine would be his boyfriend’s bloated stomach. He could only dream of being there right now, rubbing off the discomfort.  
What had stricken Yurio as a one rare occurrence, or and probably the beginnings of his grandfather’s way into madness; had now become a routine. By what Otabek heard in their daily calls and texts, the younger had finally adapted to these healthy habits. He ate full meals, of real, consistent foods. And even through a screen the older had been able to notice not only his better more relaxed mood, but also the way his boyfriend’s face softened in the slightest. It was winter, so that was all he mostly got to see. That never stopped him from daydreaming about how different Yuri’s body might be.  
He spent his nights thinking about how his stomach would look like, if he rolls formed when he stood up as well as when he sat, it there was the slightest sign of it overhanging from over his jeans. He wondered if any other part of his body might have changed too, like his thin legs; if they would fill out his tight black jeans, or his sky outfits; he found pleasure in the thought of his boyfriend struggling to get his pants past thighs. s fantasy was quickly calmed down by the fact that he shouldn't be getting his hopes up, Trio could easily evade his grandad’s tactics to make him eat properly, though his expectations were blown away by the time he could go back to Russia again.  
He stared agape as he saw his boyfriend running towards him in the airport. His face had become less angular, as well as his shoulders and collarbones, he seemed softer. His stomach pushed against his t-shirt, it wasn’t a lot but considering the flatness from the last time he was there; Otabek considered himself blessed. It hanged over his tight and signature black jeans, ever so slightly, though the older was quick to notice. As his eyes traveled down he could see how restrictive his legs looked, the button barely holding what must have been an XXS size of jeans, thighs girthier than before, grazing each other on the part loses to his crotch; where there had once been a thigh gap.  
As he leaped into his arms, not only was Otabek pleased to find that lifting the younger up wasn’t as ridiculously easy as it was in his last visit; but also his large hands found a beautiful softened when placed on his boyfriend’s expanded waist. It wasn’t much, though it brought a blush to his face regardless.  
He wasn’t that surprised to find that Yurio’s routine had changed a lot since his little intervention with his grandad; the y spokeso much it was only natural they came to learn their everyday schedules. Though seeing the change with his own eyes made everything a lot more real. He could see now, live as his boyfriend ate not only one but sometimes seconds in his three daily meals. Or the way he would stay in bed with him, instead of doing his daily runs in the early hours of the morning. And with the blond’s mind already open to letting himself go, Otabek couldn't help but encourage him; offering second or even third servings, or clinging tighter into his softened middle when he mentioned having to go to train. What is better was, that it always worked.  
“What?! A third?! You can’t be serious Beka.” Yuri’s eye look like they're about to poop off of his head. Though his smile remained intact at the younger's outburst.  
“You don’t have to get all defensive on me. You can’t even care for your boyfriend nowadays…” His reaction was just as dramatic, though it worked because reluctantly Yuri took the third serving and began eating slowly. Even though Otabek full attention was on the way his boyfriend ate, their conversation was maintained active. Of course they talked everyday over phone calls, but there was a huge difference between the real thing. So there was a slow pace, yet when Yuri finished his third serving, he was full nevertheless. His dainty hands traveled straight to his hard stomach as his pale face scrunched up in pain.  
“I knew it was a bad idea! Ugh! This is all your fault, you dumbass, with your charming dumbass face. “ Although there was discomfort in his face, the older couldn't help but giggle at the compliment.  
“Hey, I don't force you into anything, you could have said no.” The younger only let out a groan as his answer “Ok, I get it. What do you want to do?” He stared at his boyfriend expectantly, who was dumbfounded staring at his bloated stomach, pressed tightly against his shirt, jeans sinking into the taunt flesh. He took time thinking his answer.  
“Sleep.” Otabek smiled at the idea, with fond eyes and gentle hands he helped Yuri up. The blond had difficulty walking over to his room, but felt comfort by the firm hand wrapping around his side to hold him upright. Once they arrived at his room, he allowed himself to fall on the bed with force; and the older took the liberty to unbutton his pants, earning a loud groan in pleasure even when he peeled them off his considerably thicker legs. The raven haired laid on the bed pressing his chest firmly to his back, as his long arms sold around his waist and pressed strongly against his firm stomach. The moan that slipped past the younger’s lips was nothing compared to the string of foul noises leaving his mouth when Otabek began to actual kenad the hard flesh.  
The older closed his eyes peacefully, losing himself in the heat radiating from his boyfriend’s stomach, or the way his back wasn’t as bony as it used to be; or the string of praises directed to him about how much pleasure the blond was feeling right now. They continued like that until Yurio’s middle had regained its softness, though Otabek’s hands didn’t leave him, the way he could let his large hands sink into the small amount of fat was comforting not only for him but for the younger too and it was easy for both of them to drift to sleep after that.  
Unfortunately, this first stuffing, if it could even count as one, happened on the last night of Otabek’s visit. So they had to part ways with a silent promise of doing this again the next time they met.  
\---  
Otabek had only tasted a bit of what ti was to worship Yuri’s body the way it deserves before he had to come back home. Though to the older’s luck, it appears that the blond had very much enjoyed the situation too, as now most of their late night calls revolved around Yurio’s feeling of fullness. The older would usually bring up the topic early in the conversation and then all topic would be forgotten.  
“How are you feeling?” Although his tone was innocent they both knew the beginning of this conversation all too well already.  
“So full Beka, I ate too much again…” The younger's voice was strained with discomfort  
“Is that so? It seems like you are overindulging every night Yurio; do you have any self control?” The teasing and stern like tone in the older’s voice had Yuri squirming at the end of the line.  
“No, I can’t help myself I-”  
“How much did you eat…?” His voice sounded authoritative yet playful.  
“I tried to eat five servings though I couldn’t finish.” His tone was defeated and ashamed, though Otabek found himself shocked.  
“F-Five servings, that’s so much… You must feel so full baby.” He couldn’t help the genuine concern taking over his voice.  
“I-I am, I just wish you were here.” The younger sounded desperate and Otabek Could already imagine his face rubbing against his phone needily, filled cheeks blushing a dark crimson.  
“Oh I would make you feel so good.” Although he was very vague with this description he could hear the blond holding back a moan.  
“What would you do..?” HIs voice was small as if he was talking through gritted teeth.  
“I would rub my hands all over you, grope eveyr inch of that hard stomach,. massage it until your melting against my hands… Would you like that Yurio?”  
“You know I would.” He could hear the smile in his voice.  
The night’s usually ended with a suggestive phone call teasing each other. Though they had never openly talked about this, what it was that was going on. Otabek was still figuring out what he felt towards the whole ordeal with his boyfriend eating. It started as a concern but now the folder could confidently say he was getting pleasure out of it. And although they didn't’ really define what it was that was going on, they did establish that Yuri wouldn’t send photos and they wouldn't video chat, finding that it would be more exciting for Otabek to see him when they met again. This only had the older more jumpy in his plane ride to Russia to meet his boyfriend.  
This time he didn’t run to his arms, instead the blonde was walking slowly his way through the airport. And to say Otabek was dumbfounded would be an understatement. He stared incredulous as his now properly chubby boyfriend trotted towards him, he only began trotting once the difference between them was short; and even then, Yuri found himself panting in the slightest. As he came the raven haired couldn't help his eyes wandering all over the other’s transformed frame. His face was rounded out cheeks covering his eyes as he flashed a wide smile to the older. His jawline had faded and appeared to be transforming into a double chin; his neck grew thick and his collarbones or the bones on his shoulders had been completely covered with a soft layer of fat. Otabek could tell his boyfriend had specifically chosen his clothes for the day; they were the same as the last time he had visited Russia; and though his clothes were they same, they fitted Yurio very differently than before. His thick sweater was tight around his softened pecs, and did nothing to hide the thick rolls adorning his stomach. His hips had widen developing into a girthy pair of thighs that jiggled as the blond walked towards him; Otabek could only imagine what his ass looked like.  
The younger attempted to ran towards him and he prepared himself for impact, he strained his arms in an attempt to hold him; large hands sinking into the fat in his ass. Yuri looped his significantly thicker arms around his strong neck. Even though they didn’t want the kiss to be short and sweet, it had to be; Otabek couldn’t hold him for much longer than a couple of seconds. Clumsily letting him down with a dark blush. He was so heavy now.  
“Is that all I get after 8 months?” Yuri teased him playfully with adoration in his eyes to which the older could only smile dumbly.  
“Guess I’ll just have to buff up for next time huh?” He pressed his hands on the younger's hips and leaned down to give him a proper kiss. THey walked hand in hand to the blonds house. There wasn’t much to talk about given they spoke everyday. Though there was so much to feel, after sop long of not seeing each other. Otabek found himself fidgety in Kolya’s car. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the way the seatbelt sank into the thick rolls on Yuri’s stomach, a huge dome big enough that it wasn’t far from the grazing over the front of the car. The noodler's heart melt 6d at the surprise that both Russian men had prepared a feast to greet him, though he felt a knot in the bottom of his abdomen when he saw the feats being mostly consumed by Yuri.  
He stared perplexed as his boyfriend inhaled most of the dishes sprawled out on the table with ease. Otabek was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, it had been so long, so long without touching what was his. He didn’t even remember what Yuri’s skin felt against his calloused hands, though he didn't care,. he rather have a new version engraved on his mind; with Yuri’s skin adorned with stretch marks all over his body, pilant fat heavy on his fingers. The raven haired wa growing desperate. Luckily for him, Yuri’s grandad stood up mentioning how late it was, that he would let the couple ome time alone. And he was right, it was late; though Yurio had not stopped his stuffing.  
The atmosphere’s change was almost instant, Otabek wasted no time in sliding his chair until his firm chest was pressed against the younger’s plush side, he felt the way he sank into it and groaned. A hand traveled behind his wide back and rested on his softened chest while the other one rested against his stomach. Startled by the hardness of it. His actions were almost aggressive though Yuri’s round face was plastered with a devilish smirk.  
“Someone’s eager.” He stated simply, mocking smile growing wider with the way his boyfriend’s face scrunched up in pleasure.  
“You’ve been stuffing yourself even though you are bloated, do you need my attention that much, Yurio?” He smiled as he felt the other’s entire body jiggle with a shiver from its owner. A hand worked its way at the very top of his ballooned dome. Groping it in a way that had the blond whimpering under him. “Are you even hungry?” His question was teasing and held an accusation to which he already knew the answer to.  
“N-no, just love the feeling.” Yuri had his eyes closed, the hand in his stomach becoming the only thing occupying his mind.  
“What feeling? use your words baby.” The use of the surname had the younger gasping quietly, that and his boyfriend’s large hand that had come to massage his fattened chest.  
“This, full, filled, stuffed, fat. Your hands o-on me. Everything.” He was talking in between keens at Otabek’s actions.  
“Well, you aren’t finished yet, are you kitten?” The raven aired had his soft lips brushing against the younger’s ear, sending shivers down his fat back. Unable to talk, Yuri reduced himself to shake his head; there were still a couple of plates in the table. He could feel Otabek’s lips form a smile against his skin. “Good. Now let me take care of you.” It wasn’t a request but rather a demon, and the younger couldn't help but melt at his boyfriend¡s words. He opened his mouth lazily as the older brought a mouthful to his lips; Yuri knew better than to be disobedient and swallowed. The hand that wasn’t bring food to his mouth found a place actively kneading his bloated stomach; he smiled at the string of groans he caused the blond.  
Yuri’s pace was slow, but he didn’t push him. He had been a witness of how much the younger had indulged in that one sitting. So he was patient and caring with the boy before him; soft praises whispered into his ear as a hand soothed his discomfort gradually. The atmosphere had changed once again, into something less sensual and becoming more intimate, caring and gentle. They weren’t concentrating in the food but rather the feeling of the other in their skins; no words were being spoken now, but the silence was comfortable. They were so lost on the feeling of the other they didn’t even notice the last dish being finished. They stayed like that; Yuri leaning into the older as he knead the pain away. Otabek had gone back to murmuring soft nothings with a dumbfounded smile and warm eyes. The heat of his softened boyfriend putting him a calm state of mind. Only when the feeling of the blond’s stomach had become completely pilant; without a trace of hardness it was that the older helped Yuri stand up and guide him towards his room. They laid there facing each other, Otabek’s firm torso sinking into the fat of his boyfriend; fondly looking at the other, the raven haired couldn't contain himself as he leaned to smother Yuri’s face with sweet pecks. His forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks, chin and oily mouth. Only to realise the boy had fell asleep in the process; and it wasn’t long before he did too.  
\----  
This two weeks had been absolutely everything, for both of them. They would wait every night until Kolya went to bed for them to begin their little session. Sometimes it started soft and ended up harsh, sometimes they started fervent and ended intimate and gentle. And that was what Otabek loved the most, the younger’s flexibility; both metaphorically and physically. Though to both of their demisses, the two weeks ended too soon and it wasn’t long before Otabek had to return to Kazakhstan. Once they were apart, they went back to their little routine again. The raven haired tried to keep the memory of his boyfriend’s chubby stomach, the crease of his rolls, the flab on his thighs, fat on his cheeks. Though it wasn't long before the feeling was beginning to fade away like it always did.  
It really sucked, that he only stayed two weeks at a time after being away for so long...The older was on his last year at university; surely finding a job with his diploma in Russia, wouldn’t be hard right? The idea began to blossom in the back of Otabek’s mind as soon as he parted his boyfriend. Not that he had told the blond, not yet at least. He wanted to make sure he had everything that needed to be figured out, figured out. So just like so he continued, everyday phone calls, texts, and photos from Otabek’s side. It was hard, though with his diploma he began searching for work in Russia, and a lot of video call interviews later, it seemed everything was resolved and Otabek was ready to tell his boyfriend.  
“You’ll be coming soon right? It feels like forever since I’ve seen you” The older could practically hear the pout through the phone. He couldn’t contain his giddy smile as he was about to tell his boyfriend the news.  
“Yes yes! Though I might not be staying two weeks…” He tried to be suggestive of the subject to see if the blond could understand the hints.  
“What?!” Came out a yell from the end of the line, Otabek pleased himself with a proud smile, he got it. “You’ll be staying less?! It’s been almost a year Beka!” His dark eyes widened in amusement, such a dense boyfriend he had. He couldn't help the fit of giggles past his lips. “What are laughing about stupid?” The younger sounded dead serious so he decided to explain.  
“Yurio, I’ll be staying longer than two weeks, longer than a month in fact, longer than five.” He heard the silent gasp from the phone and continued with an euphoric smile. “I-I found a job in Russia. And mystuff will be coming over once I rent a place…” The other didn’t answer bringing uneasiness to the older. Maybe it was too soon? “Um, Yuri?” He asked tentatively but melted at the sounds of quiet sobs. “Baby.” He cooed although his eyes were watering as well.  
Their night ended with a string of “I love you”s and with two crying men. Both of them ecstatic for what was to come.  
\---  
Otabek walked at a faster speed than most times, even though his luggage was significantly bigger. After last night’s call, he couldn’t get his boyfriend off of his mind; happiness coursing through him endlessly. He was searching through the crowds looking for his boyfriend. And when he found him, he stopped his tracks in complete awe.  
He wasn’t running towards him, he wasn’t trotting, he wasn't walking. The raven haired starred in absolute shock as his boyfriend waddled across the airport towards him with a wide smile. His now girthy neck was mostly covered by a fat double chin, and his collarbones had been buried underneath layers upon layers of fat. He had developed proper breasts that sat at the top of his massive stomach, his thick love handles connected to the rolls in his back and his overhang was enough to have the man having complications walking. Otabek tried not to imagine what it would look like when he sta down or even when he did every day tasks; could he even see his feet…? His arms had become flabby too, large wings hanging over. His hips had widened creating a huge muffin top. His entire legs had grown thick, although his thighs were flabby and jiggled with every step he took towards him. As mesmerized as the older was, he needed to feel his properly fat if not obese boyfriend against him. So he ran, long strides until his torso smashed and sinked into the massive expanse of fat.  
This hug ad been more desperate than others, he didn’t know he had been crying until he wiped a tear off Yuri’s blue eyes and the younger did the same. And even though they didn’t have any rush to see the other, now that they knew they would be together for longer than ever before, they stayed like that for what felt like hours. Until Kolya called for them after waiting in the car for way longer than necessary. They walked hand in hand towards the car, and Otabek started with adoration as his boyfriend struggled to ge in; huge pilant fat squashing fully against the front of the car now, his thighs pooled over the seat outwards. and he had to stretch the seat belt to the maximum for it to fit him. Otabek couldn't help the water accumulating in his mouth. The ride had been painful for the raven haired, the way in which Yurio’s entire mass jiggled and shakes violently with every bump in the road had him ansty and ready to arrive to his new home.  
After staying so long in the airport it was already very late when they arrived, though to say Otabek was more than awake was an understatement; he couldn’t sit still. Kolya went straight to bed, not before giving the raven haired boy a crushing bone hug after hearing that he would be staying. He sat in the couch promptly signaling Yurii to sit on top of him; he braced himself for the crushing weight and saw the other blush at the loud gasp that slipped past his lips once all of the weight of the blond was on him; he was so heavy.  
There was no warning for Otabek’s large hands on the younger’s hips sinking into the fat accumulated there, straining his arms in an attempt to pull him closer. ALthough his attempt failed, he leaned over and kissed him fervently, toes squishing into his expanded stomach. Yuri hooked his flabby arms onto his boyfriend’s neck; his arms were heavy enough to weight his shoulders down. The older allowed his hands to roam wherever they pleased, from his round face sliding over to his shoulders, groping the wings in his arms, sliding over to his back pressing lightly the rolls accumulated there. he continued by going to his breasts like chests, groping each one with force, kneading them energetically; he broke the kiss only to bury his face in between the two lumps of fat and began kissing there, mouthing and grazing his teeth over his puffed out nipples. Pleased himself over the string of moans that escaped the younger's mouth, his hands continued to travel over to his stomach, massaging each row individually, taking his time jiggling his love handles. Otabek was losing his mind in every crease of the rolls in his boyfriend’s body. He let out n especially strained groin when he reached his massive overhang, holding the entirety of his dome from there, it was so heavy, the fat sinked into his hands, pihsing out form in between his finegrs. HIs hands slipped up and down his flabby thighs reaching over to his massive ass, kneading the fat there aggressively. His worshipping was interrupted though, by thee loud gurgle coming from within the younger.  
“Don’t worry about that.” Yuri spoke out of breath, a wholesome smile taking over his ace. “This time we don't have to rush.”


End file.
